hasbroheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers Robot Heroes
Transformers Robot Heroes is an action figure line marketed by Hasbro beginning in 2007. The line features 2-inch (51 mm) scale replicas of Autobots and Decepticons from the various Transformers universes. Robot Heroes, which was designed for younger collectors ages 3 and up, is split into smaller lines, that collect specific universes. Those sub-lines are: Generation One - representing the original cartoon series and toy line, Transformers The Movie and Revenge of the Fallen - each representing their respective movies, and Universe - which represents all universes, including the Beast Wars series and the original Transformers the Movie cartoon. Marketed initially as four two-packs per wave, Robot Heroes has branched out to include larger multi-packs and have been included in Best Buy DVD Exclusives. In early 2010, Hasbro confirmed that the Robot Heroes line had ended despite the fact that six of the Universe line's 2-packs were never officially released. Despite this announcement, it is possible that Hasbro will resurrect the Robot Heroes line with the release of Transformers 3 in 2011. Transformers Robot Heroes Generation One 2-Packs The Generation One line was the first series of Robot Heroes released. All the characters in the two waves were based on the Generation One designs of the Transformers that were found in the original Transformers cartoon. The Generation One line only lasted two waves, most likely because the Transformers Movie line required more room in stores and was most likely expected to sell better. In the time between the first and second Transformers movies, the Robot Heroes Universe line was created, and that's where the Generation One line was then incorporated into. Wave 1 - May 2007 *Optimus Prime (Ion Blaster) and Ravage *Mirage and Starscream *Rodimus and Insecticon *Grimlock and Shockwave Wave 2 - June 2007 *Ultra Magnus and Megatron *Bumblebee and Soundwave *Jazz and Thundercracker *Optimus Prime (Holding Matrix) and Unicron Transformers The Movie Robot Heroes 2-Packs The Transformers Movie line was created as a tie-in to the 2007 live-action Transformers movie. The line lasted for three waves, the first to coincide with the theatrical release, the second to coincide with the DVD release, and the third for no real adequately explained reason. Following the release of the third wave, the line ended but movie figures resumed release when Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen came out in June 2009. Wave 1 - July 2007 *Jazz and Frenzy *Optimus Prime (Gun) and Blackout *Ratchet and Megatron (Arm out) *Bumblebee (Gun) and Barricade (Crouching) Wave 2 - October 2007 *Armor Bumblebee and Starscream (Kneeling) *Protoform Jazz and Brawl *Ironhide (Crouching) and Bonecrusher *Optimus Prime (Knife hand) and Scorponok Wave 3 - May 2008 *Ironhide (Flying) and Dispensor *All Spark Bumblebee and Starscream (Flying) *Barricade (Running) and Optimus Prime (Crouching) *Battle Jazz and Megatron (Mace Hand) Transformers Revenge of The Fallen Robot Heroes 2-Packs This line acted as a tie-in to the movie Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. The line began with the first wave containing six 2-packs to go with the theatrical release of the movie. The subsequent two waves released with only two 2-packs each, though they were released a little earlier than the DVD, nonetheless, they're more than likely DVD tie-ins. The Movie Multipacks could possibly be the reason for the low number of 2-packs found in the final two waves of this line. It is currently unknown if a movie line will pick up again with the release of Transformers 3, though Hasbro has confirmed that the Robot Heroes line is over. Wave 1 - May 2009 *Springer and Starscream (Kneeling, battle damaged) *Optimus Prime (Blades coming out of hands) and Blackout (Blue) *Bumblebee (Crouching) and Long Haul *Megatron (Revenge of the Fallen) and Skids *Rampage and Mudflap *Sideswipe and Sideways Wave 2 - August 2009 *Ironhide (Movie, green) and Mixmaster *Jolt and Ravage Wave 3 - September 2009 *Chromia and Megatron (Tank wheels) *Ratchet (Gun) and Barricade (Crouching) Transformers Robot Heroes Universe 2-Packs The Universe line acted as a line to hold collectors over between the first and second Transformers movies. The Universe line consisted of Transformers from several different Transformers universes such as Generation One, Beast Wars, and Beast Machines. The first four waves were released to stores successfully then problems began to arise with the fifth wave. Mostly likely to make room for the Revenge of the Fallen products, Hasbro had the last two waves of Universe Robot Heroes put on hold. The Ricochet and Predaking 2-Pack and the Tigatron and Inferno 2-Pack were both found at retail in Europe and Asia, but none of the other four 2-pack have ever been seen at retail. Furthermore, all six of the officially unreleased packs have been seen on eBay loose, but never in package (with the exception of one Optimus Primal and Jetstorm 2-Pack). Hasbro did state that they intended to release these 2-packs but later went back on that statement when they confirmed the cancellation of the entire Robot Heroes line. More than likely these six unreleased 2-packs will never make it to American retailers. Wave 1 - July 2008 *Sunstreaker and Galvatron *Hound and Blitzwing *Cheetor (Running) and Black Arachnia *Rattrap and Megatron (Beast Wars) Wave 2 - October 2008 *Rumble and Arcee *Waspinator and Rhinox *Tarantulas and Optimus Primal (Beast Wars) Wave 3 - October 2008 *Thrust and Blaster *Ironhide (Generation One) and Kickback *Silverbolt and Megatron (Beast Wars, Black) Wave 4 - December 2008 *Cheetor (Sword) and Tankor *Snarl and Sharkticon *Perceptor and Hardshell Wave 5 - February 2009 *Ricochet and Predaking *Tigatron and Inferno These figures were only available in international markets such as Singapore and Germany, but never in the United States. Unreleased *Optimus Prime (Robots in Disguise) and Megatron (Robots in Disguise) *Prowl and Laserbeak *Optimus Primal (Beast Machines) and Jetstorm *Victory Saber and Dessaras Transformers Robot Heroes Exclusives With the release of the Transformers the Movie DVD, Best Buy made an exclusive DVD that contained a repainted Optimus Prime and Cliffjumper. These may still be in Best Buy stores, but the best place to find it is probably on eBay. Best Buy DVD Exclusives - October 2007 *Optimus Prime (Battle Damaged) and Cliffjumper Transformers Robot Heroes 5-Packs For the release of Transformers the Movie, Wal-Mart released two exclusive five packs. The first of which was entirely Generation One based, while the second was entirely movie based. The two 5-packs contained only repaints and as of now are no longer available in stores. Transformers Generation One Robot Heroes 5-Packs (Wal-Mart Exclusive) - June 2007 *Decepticon Sneak Attack Cliffjumper '' ''Mirage (Hologram) '' ''Megatron (Supermetal finish) '' ''Optimus Prime (Supermetal finish) '' ''Skywarp '' Transformers The Movie Robot Heroes 5-Packs (Wal-Mart Exclusive) - February 2008 *The Final Battle ''Optimus Prime (Allspark) '' ''Ratchet (Allspark) '' ''Jazz (Metallic finish, battle damaged) '' ''Megatron (Arm out, metallic finish) '' ''Blackout (Battle damaged) '' Transformers Revenge of The Fallen Movie Multipacks For the Revenge of the Fallen movie, Hasbro released four multipacks, all of which varied in the number of figures they contained. They were unique as they were the first Robot Heroes packs to have vehicle mode and giant sized Robot Heroes. All four packs are based on scenes in the movie, as similar to the Galactic Heroes cinema scenes. Wave 1 - July 2009 *Battle for the Allspark ''Optimus Prime (Truck) '' ''Bumblebee (Car) '' ''Starscream (Truck) '' ''Sam Witwicky '' ''Ratchet (Blade on hand) '' ''Megatron (Mace hand) '' ''Brawl '' *Battle of the Fallen ''Jetpower Optimus Prime '' ''Ironhide (Truck) '' ''Megatron (Tank) '' ''The Fallen '' Wave 2 - September 2009 *Desert Devastation ''Skids (Car) '' ''Mudflap (Car) '' ''Captain William Lennox '' ''Devastator '' *Shanghai Shootout ''Optimus Prime (Move, jumping) '' ''Sideways (Car) '' ''Sideswipe (Car) '' ''Skids/Mudflap (Ice cream truck) '' ''Demolisher '' ''izzy sparks Category:New pages Category:Transformers Robot Heroes